Beautiful
by SmolderingEMBERS-of-A-brokenHearT
Summary: When Leena's mother died, she left her with a home, money, and an alcohol ridden guardian who abused her. When trying to end the pain, she meets our two Jedi, everything changes. Soon, she learns about love and trust. Can they really overcome everything?
1. Chapter 1

If Only I could See

Summary: When a young teenage girl escapes an abusing guardian, she struggles to build a new life. With the help of Anakin Skywalker, she overcomes many difficulties, including a forbidden love. Can she help Anakin when he needs it most?

Chapter 1

I mopped up my bloodied lip. Exil-Reytal came back drunk again. He was my mother's boyfriend, the last relationship she was in before death. Before my mother died, she used to always call me her angel she said I could fly away from all my problems by turning the other cheek. Well now, I get beaten because of her bad relationship. I know she's right, but what am I supposed to do when there are no more cheeks to turn?

"Leena, I'm not through with you." Exil-Reytal's angry voice called. I quickly locked the door, knowing it was only a temporary barrier.

"Don't you lock the fucking door!" he shouted, not quite there yet.

"Please leave me alone." I said.

"You bitch!" He yelled as the door was kicked in. "You locked the damn door!"

"I'm sorry!" I cried, sobbing. "Please don't hit me!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" He stripped off his utility belt, taking off the hilts for his tools. I knew what would happen next.

"Please no, I'm sorry."

"Shut up!"

"Don't hit me, please, I'm innocent, I didn't do anything."

"Shut up!"

"Don't!" I shrieked.

"I said Shut the fuck up!" The leather belt met with my already cruised back. I continued to cry as the burning, stinging sensation mixed all over my back and on my arms and shoulders. He started to relax, and hit less often after about five minutes. The blood was mixed in with my dark blond, almost brown hair. He started walking away, and I crawled near the window.

"Where are you going?" He asked, sounding almost sober. As if.

I stopped, and coughed, hacking up blood. Then, I continued my crawl to the nearest window.

"Where the hell are you going?" He said, the alcohol talking again.

"Away." I managed to say.

"Where's the fucking hell is that?"

"Somewhere where you won't find me." I coughed.

"Oh yeah? I'll kill you!" He screamed. A firm solid kick met with my stomach, and I flew out the glass window. "Shit." I heard him say.

I knew that death was probably the only way I would escape him, so I wasn't afraid. I waited for the painful end that I knew awaited me, but was met by a loud thud and a cushioned landing.

"Who are you?" A bearded man asked.

"Master, I think we should focus on catching Padme's assassin." A teenage boy, about my age replied.

"Anakin, a hardly conscious teenage just fell into our speeder from at least fifteen stories up and all you can think about is catching an assassin?" The man asked, astonished.

"Hey, look, he's going to come right under us!" The boy, Anakin, said eagerly, not listening. He stood up and jumped out of the speeder.

"Anakin!" The man looked over the side. "I hate it when he does that." He muttered. He turned to look at me, my bloodied body sprawled on the back seat.

"What happened to you?" He asked. "Who are you?"

"Leena." I coughed. "Leena Rin."

"Well, Leena, I'm going to call Captain Typho to pick you up..." He said. I was barely able to listen, everything was out of focus and blurring up, I couldn't breathe anymore. "Now, hold on one minute! I can't help you if you're unconscious in my back seat, oh here we go..." Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up in clean bed, which surprised me because my back still burned, and I could almost feel the blood on the wet bandages. The room was so bright, I had to blink a few times to get my eyes adjusted.

"Oh, you poor thing!" A woman, maybe a few years older than I rushed to my bedside. She had long, dark curly hair and deep hazel eyes. "We'll have to get you home."

"No." I said quietly. "I don't want to go home."

"Why not? Your father, Exil-Reytal, he came in this morning. He was so worried about you."

"He's not my father." I snapped.

"Honey, he said he was." The woman replied. "Are you sure he's not?"

"My mother never married him!" I coughed.

"It's alright, it's alright." She replied. "I'm going to bring him in." She walked out, and in came Exil-Reytal, dressed in his nicest clothes.

"Oh, Leena, I was so worried about you!" He said in a horribly fake tone.

"Go away." I said. He looked like he was going to hit me for a moment, then he regained his composure.

"I have to take you home, you can't run away like that."

"Are you kidding me?" I snapped. "You nearly beat me to death!"

"Shut up!" He said ferociously. "You have cost me so much trouble!"

"Sir, is everything alright?" The woman asked, no starting to believe me.

"Yes, everything is fine. This is our business, not yours. Just leave us alone."

"You beat me!" I screamed, seeing my opportunity.

"Shut the fuck up!" He shouted, slapping me.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to leave!" The woman said.

"This bitch!" He said pointing at me. "She's lying!"

"Sir!" the woman said again. "Leave."

"No!"

"Just leave me alone, all you do is hit me!" I said.

"You're done!" He shouted.

"Anakin!" The woman cried loudly as he started hitting me. "Anakin!"

The boy from earlier came running in, and wrestled Exil-Reytal off of me.

"You bitch!" He screamed.

"Leave her alone!" Anakin said, slamming him against the wall.

The man who saved me in the speeder came in too.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I was sobbing uncontrollably. The pain... it hurt so bad. This must be the worst feeling in the world. My bloodied back, I was laying on it, I could feel the flesh against the sheets. He held my face in his hands, trying to hold me steady. "Are you alright?"

"No, no." I said, truly afraid. "Please, don't let him near me."

"It's alright, no one's going to hurt you, no one's going to hit you. He won't touch you." The man said. Anakin continued to keep him pinned against the wall.

"Obi-Wan, what do we do with him?" The woman asked.

"Senator Amidala, I believe it best that he be put away. For good."

"I'll take care of that." Anakin said, leading him out.

I continued to cry, and the senator stayed with me long after everyone else had.

"You're very strong, Leena." She said.

"Thank you, Senator." I said, picking at the hospital food.

"You can call me Padme." She said. "I have never seen someone stand up to a person like him. Not even adults I know have been able to do that."

I was silent, unsure of how to respond. Do I say thank you again?

"How old are you?"

"I don't really know..." I said. "I haven't had a birthday since my mother died when I was six."

"That's terrible."

"It's not that bad." I said. "It doesn't matter how old I am, does it?"

"It doesn't hurt." Padme said. "I'm going to say you're eighteen."

"Okay." I said.

"You know, Anakin's nineteen. You guys could be friends."

"I guess." I said. "I've never had a friend before."

"Really?" She asked. "Well, this is a good time to start."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soon, I was on my feet again. Senator Amidala, or Padme, has been kind enough to share her apartment with me.

I am often left wondering in my spare time what will happen next. I have talked to Obi-Wan, the bearded man, about this often. He's been so supportive of me, and I am very thankful. You know, Anakin's pretty awesome too, and he's really cute, but I've seen the way he looks at Padme. I think he loves her. I've tried to see how she looks at him, because they're always together, but I never see anything special. Maybe it's because she's a politician, and she often has to mask her feelings, but I really want to find out.

"Padme, do you love Anakin?" I asked, not so tactfully one day at breakfast.

"Why?" She asked, glancing at me.

"Because." I said. Then, feeling the need to expand. "I see the way he looks at you."

"And how is that?" Padme asked.

"As if you don't notice!" I cried in dismay. "He loves you, it's so obvious."

"You're not him, how do you know?" She asked. "Maybe he's not looking at me all the time."

"Okay, you're right, maybe he's looking at Obi-Wan!" I exclaimed in disbelief. "What about Obi-Wan?"

Now, she looked worried.

"There's nothing between Obi-Wan and I. We're just friends. Besides, Obi-Wan would never go against the code."

"I never even suggested such a thing." I said, surprised. "I was just wondering if... never mind." I lied. "You know, I'm feeling really tired. I think I'm going to take a nap before we meet Anakin and Obi-Wan for lunch at the temple."

"Alright." She sighed.

I didn't want to tell her that I liked Obi-Wan as more than a friend if there was possibly something more between them. But I was tired too...

Alright, no point in lying to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any Star Wars characters, but thanks to George Lucas for coming up with them :). However, I do own Leena and Exil-Reytal.

Thanks to crematoriacon for reviewing. I have written lots of stories, and this is the first I've ever published on the web. Thanks for pointing out that minor detail! If everything worked out, it should be fixed. Who knew:)

Chapter 4

I woke up just in time to get dressed for lunch with Obi-Wan, Padme, and Anakin. I was horrified at the numerous scars I saw on my back when I was changing. I would never be able to where the beautiful backless gowns that Padme does. A sad thought, considering that I really liked those the most.

Instead, I pulled on a dark green v-neck gown, and a pair of high heeled green shoes. I left my hair down and curled it.

I walked out onto the balcony, silently. If Obi-Wan or Anakin were meditating one floor up, I didn't want to disturb them. I listened to see if there was someone up there.

"It doesn't matter if she knows." I heard a voice say, I presumed it was Obi-Wan. "All that matters is that I love you."

"Stop it, Obi-Wan." I heard Padme say. "You know that she's sensitive."

"Yes, but she doesn't care. You see the way Anakin looks at her."

"She loves you!" I gasped, as I heard Padme betray my secret. What good would it accomplish?

"She what?"

"She loves you, Obi-Wan." Padme said urgently. "Think about it! You have been so kind to her, you have been listening. You know things about her that Anakin and I will never know."

"It's because she's my friend."

"You can't tell?" Padme asked.

"I love you, that's all that matters."

"No, Obi-Wan, she matters!"

I walked back into my room, not wanting to hear a single word more. I tried to be as silent as possible.

I sat on my bed and cried for awhile, waiting for the time when Padme would return from her mission.

Sure enough, I heard Padme coming back. I looked through the small window. Obi-Wan wasn't with her.

"Leena, hurry, it's almost time to go."

"I'm not going." I said, undressing in the fresher for a shower.

"Why not?"

"I'm not feeling well."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I waited for her to bug me into coming, but she never did.

I picked up a razor for shaving my legs, and sat under the hot water. It slipped from my hand and I tried to catch it, but it cut my finger. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. The blood tricked down the drain. I cut my arm, right below the elbow with the razor to see if it would hurt. No pain. But I felt a release. There was less stress. Less pain. So I did it again.

I got out of the shower and pulled on long sleeves. I curled up in my bed and slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I woke up, it was late in the evening. Blood stained the sleeve of my shirt. I quickly got up and changed into the green gown I was planning on wearing to lunch. I looked through the window for Padme and Obi-Wan. I didn't want to disturb them... actually I did. But they weren't there, so I decided to enter the lounge.

"Leena, you're awake!"

I gasped, and nearly tripped on my own feet.

"Anakin, what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you..." He replied. "Obi-Wan and Padme went to dinner. We were invited, but I said I would stay and wait for you. Make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine." I said, not exactly warming up to him. I thought about what I had heard Obi-Wan say earlier. Could it be true that he isn't always looking at Padme? No. He was just trying to find a way to stop thinking about me, to get me out of his mind so he could focus on her. Are they married?

"Do you want me to cook something?" He asked. "I learned how to cook. Obi-Wan taught me how to make spaghetti."

"Thanks. That would be nice." I said, only because my stomach was growling so loud, Obi-Wan could probably hear it, even at the restaurant. I wish I could stop thinking about him.

Anakin set off to work. I helped him by finding the noodles and by getting vegetables for the sauce. I didn't know how funny he was! Even in this dark, depressing time, I was laughing hysterically. I threw a limp spaghetti noodle at his face. Pretending to want me to try the sauce, he 'accidentally' spilled some on my nose.

I made some garlic bread, and we were ready to eat. Romantically, Anakin lit a few candles and put on one glass of champagne for each of us.

"This looks great." I said. "I haven't eaten very well lately."

"Neither have I." Anakin said. "It seems, the older Yoda gets, the worse his cooking becomes."

"Age matters not, when to cooking it comes." I said, mocking the ancient Jedi Master. He laughed.

"It does if you're Yoda." Anakin said. "I think we should find out where he comes from, that way we can discover if his native cuisine is really so awful."

"Yeah." I agreed, shortly. I took a bite of the spaghetti, and to my surprise, it was delicious. I had never eaten something that had tasted so good. "This is amazing!"

"Obi-Wan learned from Qui-Gon, who learned from..." I waited to hear the secret. Anakin's brow furrowed in concentration. "Well, I'm not sure who Qui-Gon learned from. I've never asked."

"Well, we can interrogate Yoda about that too." I joked. He laughed again. I like it when he laughs. It makes me feel good about myself, which is something pretty amazing.

For a moment, we ate in silence, enjoying the plentiful flavors. I had never had champagne before. At first, it tasted disgusting.

"What is wrong with this?" I asked, scrunching up my nose in disgust.

"You've never had alcohol before, have you." Anakin stated. "It's an acquired taste."

I looked confused, I guess, so he explained.

"An acquired taste is something you grow to enjoy. At first, it is the most awful thing, but then you begin to like it more and more, until you can't imagine why you never liked it before."

"Kind of like love." I said.

"Yes, in a way." He said, thinking.

"Why are people so blind?" I asked, setting down my fork. "Why can't they see what's right in front of them?"

"Sometimes, people don't want to. They might be wrapped up in something else. Other times, they're not ready."

"But it still hurts." I complained.

"What happened?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing." I replied. Then, wanting to escape the spotlight I asked, "Do you love Padme?"

"Padme?" He asked. He thought for a moment. "No."

"Really?"

"Well, I can't imagine life without her. She _is_ one of my closest friends. But do I_ love _her? Would I want to spend the rest of my life with her? Would I want to marry her? No."

"Are Jedi allowed to marry?" I asked.

"Yes. And no." He replied... he always seems so deep in concentration. It's cute. "It's frowned upon by the Order. If nobody asks, they're not going to say. It's hard, because we are encouraged to love, but forbidden any sort of attachment."

"But love is attachment," I said. "Friendship is an attachment."

"You're right." He said. "But part of being a Jedi is being able to ignore those attachments so they can't be used against you."

"That's impossible."

"Not for everyone. Some people take it so seriously, they ignore their human halves. They forget what makes them human, and they function well as a Jedi for the most part. But in many cases, a Jedi is called to compassion. Something that can't be understood unless you recognize your humanity."

"I get it." I said. "But the Order contradicts itself. Very faulty."

"Yes."

Behind us, the doors whizzed open, and Padme and Obi-Wan walked in.

"Anakin, you cook?" Padme asked in surprise. "You never cook for me, I'm offended!"

"Well, Obi-Wan has a rather large pocketbook. You can live off of him."

"I guess." Obi-Wan shrugged. "How are you feeling, Leena?"

"Much better." I said. "It seems all I needed was some good cooking, and interesting conversation."

"Interesting conversation? From Anakin?" He asked.

"Well, master, it seems that there is hope for me." Anakin said.

"No." Obi-Wan disagreed. "Conversation doesn't make a good Jedi."

"But it makes a good, loyal, honest person." I said, defending Anakin. "Isn't that what a Jedi is?"

I hope he noticed the friction I put between us. Is it possible that he was catching on from earlier?

"Are you done with dinner," Padme asked, breaking the eerie silence. "Or can Obi-Wan and I join you?"

"I'm done." I said, even though I still had food on my plate. "You can have the rest of mine."

"It's alright I----" I broke up Padme's sentence.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Anakin. The food was great."

"I'll see you later then?"

"Yes." I said, walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up with more cuts on my arm. I don't remember doing them, but I know I must have. The first cuts have healed into scars, matching the long jagged ones on my back.

I had dreamt about Obi-Wan. He loved me, and I loved him, as I still do. But then, there was always Padme. Always getting in the way. Why did I have to fall for the man I can't have? Why?

I thought of my mother also... what would she think if she saw me now? Cutting myself. It's almost as if I am yearning for the pain Exil-Reytal had inflicted on me. That would go away with time, but this heartbreak seems to go on forever. I really do just want it to stop.

I got out of bed, got dressed in a long sleeved navy gown, preparing for lunch. I had slept late again. Anakin and I were going out into town, leaving Padme and Obi-Wan the apartments. I can only imagine what kind of stuff will happen, especially since Padme had a hickie at breakfast the other day. Gross.

She seems so happy all the time, and so blind to my emotions. She's always talking about Obi-Wan's thoughts about Anakin. As if I want to hear! I haven't talked to Obi-Wan since that day I heard he and Padme on the balcony. I leave the room every time he comes in, and Padme knows why. She's figured it out. I wonder if she's told Obi-Wan yet. I wonder if they're married.

Anakin is wonderful. He is so supportive, and he knows when to make me laugh, and when to have a serious conversation. In some ways, I would say he's picked up on Obi-Wan's behavior and his politics. But in very crucial ways, he's different. He's stubborn, he's cocky, almost arrogant. That's one reason I decided we shouldn't be together. I'm very different from Anakin. Maybe it's the abuse that I had tolerated that has made me so... apathetic, but we're too different. Padme disagrees. She says we balance each other out. Either way, I lost that argument.

But I can picture myself with Obi-Wan. We're both peaceful, we're both kind, we're not stubborn. Unlike Padme. That's why she's a good politician, because she's stubborn. She doesn't give up. That's why she and Anakin are so good for each other. That's why she should move along, and go to Anakin. So I be with Obi-Wan.

But nothing is stopping me from telling him how I feel, right?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Around noon about a week later, Obi-Wan showed up looking for Anakin.

"He's not here?" Obi-Wan asked, looking around.

"No." I said, worried for a moment. "Why? Did something happen?"

"No, no, it's nothing." Obi-Wan said.

"We haven't talked in such a long time." I said after a few moments.

"I've been busy."

"Well, can we talk now?" I asked. "Please?"

"I guess." Obi-Wan said, sitting down in one of the wine-red arm chairs. I sat down in one facing him.

"How are you doing here?" He asked, making small talk. I could tell he didn't want to be here. And that hurt.

"Do you love her?" I asked, looking down.

"Hm? What?" Obi-Wan asked quickly. "Who?"

"Padme." I said. "Do you love her?"

"It's not really a good discussion topic."

"No, but if you really do, if you can look me in the eye and tell me that you love her, then maybe I can-----" I felt myself choking up. "Maybe I can move on with my life."

Obi-Wan glanced at my teary eyes. I'm not going to cry. He doesn't want to say it, I know he doesn't, but he knows he has to. And so do I. He looked me in the eye, those cascading blue eyes, swimming with emotion and said,

"I love her."

"Are you married?"

"No."

"Is she pregnant?"

"No."

"Am I in the way?"

I knew he didn't want to answer.

"Am I keeping you two from getting married?" I asked again.

"Yes, and no," Obi-Wan said. "There are many rules and policies and people keeping us apart."

"Thank you." I said, getting up and walking away. I didn't cry. Surprisingly, I felt relieved. But also empty.

"Wait, don't I get to ask you questions?" He asked.

"Yes." I said turning around.

"How are you going to deal with this?"

"The same way I do everything else." Cutting myself.

"And how is that?"

I didn't want to answer.

"Crying." I lied.

"I was honest with you." He replied. "I thought we were past lying to each other."

I don't want to tell him. I thought I was ready to talk about this if it came up, to him of all people. But I can't. I don't want to talk to him about it. The only person I could really tell would be... Padme? No.

Anakin.

"I thought I loved you, but I was wrong."

"Alright." He said, blankly. Was that why I thought I loved him? Because I could avoid my feelings, and my own faults?

I ran into my room, and entered the lock code so no one could enter. All I could think about was how I needed to talk to Anakin. How I needed to see his face, how I needed to have him talk to me and tell me jokes. That was all I wanted.

I fell asleep thinking about these things. Thinking about Anakin and wondering if Obi-Wan was still out there.

"Leena?" A pounding woke me up from my deep sleep.

"Yes?"

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright." I was Padme. "Can I come in?"

I didn't really want to talk but, I might have to.

"Yes." I stood up and punched in the code. The door came open, and instead of Padme, it was Anakin.

"Anakin, I've been thinking about you." I smiled.

"Really?" He asked. "We need to talk."

"About what?" I asked.

"I go on a mission next week, you know, that has to do with the Clone Wars." He said.

"Will you be alright?"

"I don't know." He said, "That's why I wanted to talk to you."

"You can always talk to me." I said. I wonder what this is about.

"I have been patient." he said. "Really patient, hoping that you would notice me."

"I notice you, you're my best friend."

"No, I mean, really notice me. As more than that."

"What about Padme?"

"There is no Padme. It's you! It's always been you!" He explained. "You're the only thing I have eyes for, and I'm suffering, waiting for some sign that you feel the same."

At that moment, he gently grabbed my arm where I had been cutting myself. I cried out.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, almost afraid. "I didn't mean to."

"No, no, not you." I said.

"Then who?"

"Obi-Wan." I said without thinking.

"He hurt you?" Anakin asked, in confusion and fury.

"No. He would never hurt me... it was myself." I said "Anakin, I know what you're going to say, but you don't know me. I need help, I need support. I need love."

"I have enough for the world." Anakin replied. "But I want to know all of you. Every last curve of your body, every fiber of your being. I want to be part of every breath you take."

"I cut myself." I wanted to cry, but I wanted to be strong too. "I cut myself because it made me feel better, it made the pain inside stop. It made me stop focusing on the emotional, and think of the physical. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"No, no shh, don't cry, just let me see." He cooed. "Just show me, I'll help, we'll make you better together. I'll take care of you."

I slowly, carefully pulled up the sleeve of my dress, revealing the numerous scars. To my surprise, he didn't pull away. He kissed it, as if they were a part of who I am.

"I want to help you." He said.

"I don't want to be this... this... _monster_ I've become. Hurting myself to escape. What kind of person does that?"

Then, the kiss, gentle, but passionate. Everything I've wanted. Everything I've needed. And more.

He started to unbutton the back of my dress, but stopped.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"It's part of trust. You need to see all of me. You need to know my past, so you can save my future."

After the dress had fallen to my feet, I felt body conscious, as he looked up and down my back. I waited for some sort of put-down or some sort of cruel joke.

"You're beautiful."

It wasn't just a compliment. It was more than that. No one had ever told me I was pretty, let alone beautiful. It was hope, and life, and joy all at the same time. All from two simple words.

"You're beautiful." He repeated.

They say when a man says you're hot, he's looking at your body. When a man says you're pretty, he's looking at your face. When a man says you're beautiful, he's looking at your soul.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning alone. I remember last night well. I was opening up to someone completely, I had never done that before. Plus, I wasn't hurting over Obi-Wan and Padme anymore. Maybe I wasn't really in love because I'm moving on so quickly, but it doesn't matter. I pulled on a thin robe over my silk gown, and walked out into the kitchen expecting to be alone.

"Good morning." A voice said.

"Obi-Wan!" I cried quickly. "What are you doing here?" I pulled my robe over the thin silk gown quickly.

"I was with Padme." He looked around, then started to correct himself. "Not _with _Padme, but I came over for breakfast and coffee, and----"

"I get it, just be quiet." I said, grabbing some toast. "Do you know where Anakin went?" I asked with a full mouth, spraying crumbs everywhere. Obi-Wan and I started laughing hysterically, forcing juice to come squirting out of his nose, causing us to laugh harder. Padme cam out, running a brush lightly through her thick curls.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Long story." I said.

"Obi-Wan, why is there juice dripping out of your nose?"

"I had a um... um... accident." He said, wiping his face with a napkin.

"Alright..." she mumbled, smiling at me. Any other time, I would have thought of it as a Ha-I-Got-Him-And-You-Didn't smile, but now, it seemed friendly. "Obi-Wan, can I please have some juice?"

"I'm going to look for Ani." I said, walking away to give then they're 'time'.

I found Anakin outside Chancellor Palpatine's office, pacing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I like that gown on you." He said, stopping and admiring the long sleeved navy blue dress I was wearing. "And I like your hair that way too."

"Anakin, what's the matter."

"Nothing."

"Anakin, don't lie to me." I said gently.

"I'm not lying to you!" He snapped.

"Ani?" I asked, looking at him questioningly. "What's the matter?"

"Everything is wrong, everything!" Anakin cried. "I need him, I really do, but I can't go on knowing he's a Sith!"

"If Palpatine is a Sith, you need to tell the Council."

"I need him."

"Why? If he's evil, you don't need him. You need to stop him you need to kill him."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" He grabbed my arm where the cuts were, but not gently. I cried out in pain.

"Anakin, you're hurting me!" I cried.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He said, throwing down my arm.

"I'm sorry!" I said quietly. I felt like I was being abused again. But I loved Anakin, I really did. We had shared so many things, and he hurt me on purpose. "Ani."

"I won't lose you!" He yelled, so upset that his face was turning red. "I won't let my dreams come true."

"Please, Anakin, don't do this. This isn't, this isn't you."

He stormed off, leaving me alone and questioning.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Anakin apologized over and over and over for hurting me. I can tell something is wrong, but I don't know what. It has to be Palpatine. He's poisoning him, he's disturbing him. I haven't seen Anakin much lately. In fact, it's been a few days. I miss his warmth at night. I miss his soothing voice, his breath in my ear. But more than that, I miss his love.

So now, I sit in my bed chambers. All the lights are off, the shutters closed. I find peace in the solitude, but the darkness expresses my mood more than anyone could possibly know.

Soon, a rapping came at the door.

"Leena!" It was Obi-Wan. "Hurry, we must talk."

I opened the door, and walked out. I sat in an armchair, looking at Obi-Wan.

"Where's Anakin?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"I need to know where he is."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I just need to find him."

"Tell me what's going on." I snapped. "He hasn't been telling me everything."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"I'm so sorry." Obi-Wan replied.

"Why?"

"He was... I saw him, he------ killed younglings."

"No!" I slapped Obi-Wan. "How could you say that? Anakin couldn't have, he couldn't have!"

I don't know why I slapped him. Maybe it was because I had to shoot the messenger or shoot myself. But I knew. There was some doubt in my mind. Anakin could have done it. He could have. But I don't want to believe that he did. I don't. And I hope that he didn't. God, I hope that he didn't.

I started crying.

"You have to help him." I said, through my tears. "He's lost, and confused, and he needs your help. He doesn't know it's wrong. You have to help him."

"Where is he?"

"Mustafar."

Obi-Wan got up.

"There isn't much time."

"I'm going with you." I said. "I have to."

"Not with him like this, you don't. You need to stay here because he's not safe."

"I love him, Obi-Wan. If it were Padme, you would want to go. You would feel _obligated_ to go."

"Yes."

"So then, you understand why I have to."

"Yes, but I'm not going to let you go."

Obi-Wan left for the hangar, and soon, I followed him.

While Obi-Wan was talking to Captain Typho about security, I climbed into the pearly white storage cabinet. I had to see Anakin. If he was killing younglings, then I was the only one who could save him.

I almost fell asleep on the way to Mustafar. Sleep was something that I had been deprived of lately. I was too busy worrying. What was happening?

"You can come out now." Obi-Wan shouted from the cockpit. He had the Force. He probably knew I was hiding there long ago. "We're almost there."

I crawled out, and stretched, glad to be out of the tiny compartment.

"Why didn't you make me get out?"

"Because I knew, in my heart that you had to go. Even if I didn't want you to."

"I want to help him."

"If you get hurt, I will never forgive myself." Obi-Wan said. "So please, be careful."

I nodded.

Please, Anakin, if you can hear my thoughts; I'm coming. And I love you.


End file.
